


winter romance

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: a cabin in the snow ought to be romantic, right?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	winter romance

They trekked back to their cabin, both with chattering teeth, Fitz dragging the sled behind them. It had been funny when they’d accidentally steered into the snowdrift and they’d rolled around in it for a while snogging.

It had been easy to pretend their faces were flushed from passion and not from the icy air, giggling and fumbling like a newly besotted couple.

But then the cold had caught up to them - as had the snow melting in uncomfortable places it had had no place getting into.

They kicked off their shoes as soon as they reached the door; Jemma rushed off to put the kettle on while Fitz tended to the fireplace. He made sure everything was as nice as he could get it before joining Jemma in the kitchen.

“This was more romantic in my head, to be honest,”she said, bouncing from foot to foot to warm herself up.

Fitz offered her a blanket.“I mean, it sort of is, right?”

“I suppose.” She smiled at him, stripping out of her wet clothes and wrapping herself in the blanket.“Right now I’m just half frozen.”

“Tea’s almost ready,”he said.“Go on and sit by the fire, I’ll be out in a sec.”

She kissed his cheek and went to do just that. She stopped in the doorway.

“Oh, Fitz! That’s so lovely!”

She would have thrown herself at him right then if he hadn’t been carrying their teacups.

Instead, she made herself comfortable in the pile of cushions and blankets he’d set up by the fireplace, looking up at him with smoldering eyes.“Come join me. And get out of those wet clothes already.”

He obliged all too happily.

By the time they remembered their tea it was long cold, but they were alright with that.


End file.
